Snapshots
by MagentaEmeraldTangerineEbony
Summary: Just a load of random oneshots aboout HDM characters, the first one is about Will and his father, the next one will be about Marisa and Asriel. If you want me to write one about a particular character PM me! and please R&R even if you don't like it!
1. Wishing

**This is just basically some random HDM oneshots, please R&R, the next one will be about Marisa and Asriel.**

**This one is about Grumman/John Parry and Will, it gets better as it goes on so don't be put off by the first few lines!! I thought about this idea when it was snowing one day, I wanted to write something about the snow and then I imagined John Parry watching the snow.... so here goes, please review!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of Philip Pullman's characters!**

Grumman always watched the snow fall; even though there was an abundance of snow in the north he always thought there was something magical about the snow. Each individual flake had a different path that was determined by the wind but eventually they would all settle together. The snow seemed to dance in a sort of code, like Morse code, telling Grumman that although it seemed like he was worlds apart from his family, he was not alone, all snowflakes have to dance on their own sometimes but eventually they find their way to their own kind.

Grumman smiled to himself, he had only been away from his family for a few weeks but already he was missing them. Little Will and his lovely wife. But he couldn't shake off the nagging doubt that something would go wrong. He forced himself not to think like that and focus on the snow; he would dance to fate's tune for the time being and eventually he would be reunited with his family and he could be John Parry again.

At the same time Will was gazing out of his window, watching the stars in the sky. He wondered if his father was looking at the same stars, thinking about him or whether he was too preoccupied with more important things. He tried not to think of the other notion that his father was dead. But if he wasn't dead why hadn't he returned to Will and his mother?

Will searched for the brightest star in the sky and wished with all his heart that he would see his father again. He wished that his father would scoop his mother up in a huge hug and tell her everything would be fine and reassure her of his affections. And then he and Will would spend so much time together....

Will wished....

And John Parry wished...

To see each other again.


	2. A Deep and Passionate Love

**So, here's the Marisa/Asriel one! This is dedicated to XxHDM fan 4LifexX because she, like me, loves this couple and because she's been really supportive in her last review and is a good friend! Enjoy! The next one will be Will/Lyra.**

Marisa clung to Asriel as they fell through the abyss; her hair was flying wildly out behind her. She gazed into his eyes as they spiralled down through the blackness, trying to ingrain every detail of his bold, troubled eyes and dark, heavy features in her brain before they would perish. Asriel likewise examined Marisa; her black hair seemed to shine even in the darkness and he stroked it with the back of his rough hand with surprising tenderness.

If someone had told him he would die for his daughter a few years ago he would have laughed in their face. But now he realised how stupid he had been, how idiotic he had been to trade this beautiful woman and her daughter- _his_ daughter- for power. But that was his personality, he was powerful by nature, even if he turned back time knowing that Marisa and Lyra were more precious than power he still wouldn't have been able to stop himself. And for the first time in Lord Asriel's life he whispered into Marisa's ear:

"Sorry, my dear."

Marisa heard and looked into Asriel's eyes with a deep sadness, wishing that she could see Lyra again.

"Please don't cry" Asriel said and kissed Marisa deeply.

Marisa responded and their bodies intertwined in a blaze of passion. Fire ran through their veins as they kissed for the last time, facing death with a deep and passionate love.

For that is something that even death cannot destroy.


End file.
